Μουσείο
Μουσείον http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ thumb|250px|[[Μουσείο Hermitage, Πετρούπολη, Ρωσία.]] Είναι οίκημα στέγασης αρχαιοτήτων. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " μουσείο" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Μούσες ". Εισαγωγή Με τον όρο Μουσείο εννοείται σύμφωνα με τον επίσημο ορισμό της ICOM (International Council of Museums) «ένα μόνιμο ίδρυμα, μη κερδοσκοπικού χαρακτήρα, στην υπηρεσία της κοινωνίας και της ανάπτυξής της, ανοικτό στο κοινό, που έχει ως έργο του τη συλλογή, τη μελέτη, τη διατήρηση, τη γνωστοποίηση και την έκθεση τεκμηρίων του ανθρώπινου πολιτισμού και περιβάλλοντος, με στόχο τη μελέτη, την εκπαίδευση και την ψυχαγωγία»Ambrose and Paine, 1993, 8.. Βάσει του σύγχρονου ορισμού τους τα μουσεία ικανοποιούν μια ιδιαίτερη ανθρώπινη ανάγκη, τη δημιουργία ενός μόνιμου αρχείου για τον τρόπο διαβίωσης των ανθρώπων σε έναν αλληλεξαρτώμενο κόσμο. Η παγκοσμιοποίηση έχει διαφοροποιήσει σαφώς τον ρυθμό της αλλαγής του κόσμου μας και σε ένα βαθμό έχει συνδέσει πλέον το τοπικό, εθνικό στοιχείο με το παγκόσμιο. Μέσα σε αυτό το εννοιολογικό πλαίσιο τα μουσεία είναι χώροι στους οποίους οι άνθρωποι μπορούν να εξερευνήσουν τις προσωπικές τους πεποιθήσεις εν τω μέσω καθολικών αληθειών. Εν ολίγοις, μπορούν να επιδείξουν στο πλατύ κοινό τον τρόπο που διαμόρφωσαν τα γεγονότα και οι πεποιθήσεις των ανθρώπων του παρελθόντος την εμπειρία του παρόντος. Η ιστορία του όρου Ο παραπάνω ορισμός δεν συνιστούσε εξ' αρχής το πλαίσιο μέσα στο οποίο καθορίζονται οι λειτουργίες ενός μουσείου, ούτε συνδεόταν με τη συλλογή και την έκθεση αντικειμένων. Στην Αρχαιότητα το μουσείο περιγράφεται ως τέμενος αφιερωμένο στη λατρεία των Μουσών. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι στο συγκεκριμένο χώρο καλλιεργούνταν οι τέχνες, τα γράμματα, η μουσική, η ποίηση, η φιλοσοφία και ο χορόςΒλ. Ίδρυση του Μουσείου της Αλεξάνδρειας του 3ου αι. π.Χ. από τον Πτολεμαίο Α'.. Στην περίοδο της Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ο όρος χρησιμοποιείται κυρίως για χώρους στους οποίους διεξάγονταν φιλοσοφικές συζητήσεις. Κατά την περίοδο της Αναγέννησης ο όρος παραπέμπει στις ιδιωτικές συλλογές της Ευρωπαϊκής αριστοκρατίας, ενώ στον 17ο αιώνα σχετίζεται με την πληρότητα των εγκυκλοπαιδικών γνώσεων και την «ευρεία κάλυψη ενός γνωστικού αντικειμένου». Στα μέσα του ίδιου αιώνα στην Ευρώπη χρησιμοποιείται ο λατινικός όρος musaeum για τον προσδιορισμό συλλογών με περίεργο αντικείμενα (cabinets des curiosités). Στα τέλη του 17ου, αρχές του 18ου, αιώνα καθιερώθηκε ο όρος για συγκεκριμένα κτήρια που στέγαζαν συλλογές αντικειμένων και χρησιμοποιήθηκε για πρώτη φορά στην περιγραφή της έκθεσης αντικειμένων του Ηλάιας Άσμολ (Elias Ashmol) στην ΟξφόρδηΝουσία, Τ. 2003, 20.. Κατηγορίες μουσείων Τα μουσεία κατηγοριοποιούνται βάσει των συλλογών που διαθέτουν, των φορέων που τα ιδρύουν και τα διαχειρίζονται, βάσει του βεληνεκούς της συλλογής τους, βάσει του κοινού που εξυπηρετούν και του εκθεσιακού τους χώρουΝούσια Τ, 2003, 23-24: *'Βάσει συλλογής:' **Γενικού ενδιαφέροντος **Αρχαιολογικά **Τέχνης **Ιστορικά **Θεματικά **Λαογραφικά **Φυσικής Ιστορίας **Επιστημών *'Βάσει ιδρυτικού και διαχειριστικού φορέα:' **Κρατικά **Δημόσια **Ιδιωτικά *'Βάσει βεληνεκούς:' **Εθνικά **Περιφερειακά **Τοπικά *'Βάσει κοινού' **Γενικά **Εκπαιδευτικά **Ειδικού ενδιαφέροντος *'Βάσει χώρου' **Αρχαιολογικοί χώροι **Υπαίθρια **Ιστορικά κτήρια-μουσεία Εγκαταστάσεις και προσωπικό Συνήθως ο σχεδιασμός νέων, ή η μουσειακή αξιοποίηση παλαιών κτηριακών εγκαταστάσεων αναλαμβάνεται από ομάδες αρχιτεκτόνων-μηχανικών, οι οποίες φροντίζουν για την ένταξη του μουσείου στο φυσικό αστικό ή ημιαστικό τοπίο της περιοχής. Ιδιαίτερα στις εργασίες αναπαλαίωσης δίνεται έμφαση στην κατάλληλη ένταξη ειδικών συσκευών κλιματισμού, προαπαιτούμενων για τη συντήρηση και καλή κατάσταση των μουσειακών αντικειμένων να ανταποκρίνεται στις ιδιαίτερες ανάγκες των μουσειακών συλλογών που πρόκειται να εκτεθούν. Στις σύγχρονες μουσειακές εγκαταστάσεις αφιερώνεται ιδιαίτερη μέριμνα στις βοηθητικές εγκαταστάσεις, σε διαδραστικά τεχνοπάρκα, σε εργαστήρια συντήρησης, σε γραφεία διοικητικού προσωπικού και κατάλληλους χώρους αποθήκευσης, έτσι ώστε να αποφευχθούν κατά το δυνατόν οι ανθρωπογενείς και οι περιβαλλοντικές αιτίες καταστροφής των μουσειακών αντικειμένων. Επίσης, δίνεται ιδιαίτερη μέριμνα στην καθαριότητα των χώρων αποθήκευσης και την κατηγοριοποίηση των αντικειμένων ανά υλικό, έτσι ώστε να είναι ευκολότερος ο περιβαλλοντικός τους έλεγχος και ο περιορισμός της καταστροφής των μουσειακών αντικειμένων από φυσικά αίτια. Ορισμένοι τύποι αντικειμένων, ιδιαίτερα εκείνα που ανήκουν στην κατηγορία των οργανικών υλικών, αν και απαντώνται σπάνια, έχει προβλεφθεί να αποθηκεύονται σε συγκεκριμένες συνθήκες υγρασίας και θερμοκρασίας ως ακολούθως: *Οστά και ελεφαντοστούν: αποθηκεύονται σε θερμοκρασία όχι μεγαλύτερη των 25°C και σχετική υγρασία από 45% - 55%. *Ξύλο: σχετική υγρασία 45% στους 20°C. *Περγαμηνές και πάπυροι: θερμοκρασία 21°C - 25°C και σχετική υγρασία 40% - 50%. *Κεραμεική και ύαλος: ιδανικές τιμή σχετικής υγρασίας για έκθεση και αποθήκευση 45% - 55%. *Φωτογραφίες και αρνητικά: η σχετική υγρασία για την αποθήκευση φωτογραφικού υλικού κυμαίνεται από 30% έως 50%, και δεν υπερβαίνει σε καμία περίπτωση την τιμή του 60%, ενώ η ιδανική θερμοκρασία ποικίλει από 15°C έως 25°C και δεν υπερβαίνει τους 30°C. *Μέταλλο: Όλα τα μεταλλικά αντικείμενα υπόκεινται σε σοβαρή οξείδωση όταν η ατμοσφαιρική υγρασία είναι μεγαλύτερη του 65% ή 70%. Ο άνθρωπος θεωρείται μια από τις εξωγενείς αιτίες καταστροφής των μουσειακών αντικειμένων. Οι ανθρωπογενείς αιτίες προέρχονται κυρίως από την αμέλεια στο χειρισμό, τη συντήρηση, την αποθήκευση και τη μεταφορά των αντικειμένων μουσείων, γεγονός που απαιτεί διαρκή εκπαίδευση του υπεύθυνου προσωπικού στις νέες μεθόδους και τεχνολογίες συντήρησης και αποκατάστασης. Ένα πολύ μεγάλο μέρος του έργου του μουσείου στηρίζεται αποκλειστικά στην αξιοπιστία των ανθρώπων που εργάζονται σε όλους τους τομείς δραστηριότητάς του. Όπως έχει επισημάνει η D. Mariner στη μελέτη της για τους εργαζόμενους στα μουσεία υπάρχουν έξι κρίσιμοι παράγοντες στους οποίους συμφωνούν οι κοινωνιολόγοι για την αξιολόγηση της επαγγελματικής αξιοπιστίας ενός επαγγέλματοςMariner D, 1974, «Professionalizing the Museum Worker», Museum News 52, April, 14. Ο πρώτος και βασικότερους από αυτούς τους παράγοντες είναι «η γνώση της πολιτισμικής παράδοσης σε μουσειολογική βάση, που είναι η βάση της γνώσης και της πείρας του επαγγέλματος». Παρά την καθιέρωση ενώσεων μουσείων και διαφόρων επιμορφωτικών προγραμμάτων, οι συζητήσεις για την επαγγελματική εκπαίδευση των εργαζομένων στα μουσεία επιστρέφουν διαρκώς στο θέμα της βιωσιμότητας της μουσειολογίας ως επιστήμης ή στις μουσειολογικές σπουδές, χωρίς να ενισχύουν την επαγγελματική κατάρτιση των εργαζομένων στα μουσεία. Δυναμικός και διαρκώς εξελισσόμενος τομέας για την ελληνική πραγματικότητα η μουσειολογία είναι δυνατόν να προσφέρει όχι μόνο το κατάλληλο ανθρώπινο δυναμικό, αλλά ταυτόχρονα να διεκδικήσει τον εκσυγχρονισμό της υποδομής των μουσείων και τη στελέχωσή τους με εξειδικευμένο προσωπικό. Ταξινόμηση υλικού «Είναι μια σημαντική επαγγελματική ευθύνη η εξασφάλιση ότι όλα τα στοιχεία που υποδέχεται ένα μουσείο είναι ορθά και πλήρως τεκμηριωμένα, έτσι ώστε να είναι γνωστή η προέλευση, η ταυτότητα, η κατάσταση και η επεξεργασία του υλικού»''ICOM Code of Professional Ethics'', 1990: 31, nr. 6.2 . Η υποδοχή του αντικειμένου στο μουσείο ακολουθεί τους κανόνες καλής πρακτικής της ICOM και χρησιμοποιεί, ημερολογιακές καταγραφές, έτσι όπως προτείνονται από τη Διεθνή Επιτροπή για την τεκμηρίωση του Διεθνούς Συμβουλίου Μουσείων (ICOM-CIDOC)Βλ. υπερκείμενο «Registration step by step: when an object enters the museum», στο 020405. Τα αντικείμενα, εφόσον προορίζονται για μόνιμη έκθεση στο Μουσείο, εκτιμώνται από τον υπεύθυνο συλλογών και τους συνεργάτες του, φωτογραφίζονται και καταγράφεται το υλικό και η τεχνική κατασκευής τους, η κατάστασή του, οι όποιες πολιτισμικές και ιστορικές αναφορές, ο τόπος και η ημερομηνία παραγωγής –ανεξάρτητα από τη στρωματογραφική τους ημερομηνία- η/οι φωτογραφήσεις τους και η πιθανή τους συντήρησηΒλ. επίσης, Holm St. A., Facts and Artefacts. How to document a museum collection, (Cambridge, 1991): 46-67. Οι κανόνες καλής πρακτικής, σε συνδυασμό με τη συνεργασία ειδικών επιστημόνων (αρχαιολόγων, εθνολόγων, ανθρωπολόγων, ειδικών της τέχνης, βοτανολόγων κ.λπ.) διαμορφώνει μια νέα αντίληψη για τον όρο μουσείο και το βοηθά να απαγκιστρωθεί από την έννοια της απλής έκθεσης, καθιστώντας το χώρο επιστημονικής έρευνας, εκπαίδευσης και τεκμηρίωσης. Για παράδειγμα, ένα εθνολογικό νησιωτικό μουσείο χρησιμοποιεί την εθνολογική μέθοδο έρευνας πεδίου, τη συλλογή και τεκμηρίωση αντικειμένων και την ερμηνευτική παρουσίαση της τοπικής νησιωτικής κοινωνίας σε αρκετές από τις λειτουργίες του ως ερευνητικός φορέαςΣχετικό παράδειγμα βλ. Οικονόμου Ανδρομάχη, 2004, «Ανθρωπολογική έρευνα και εθνογραφικά μουσεία: παραδείγματα από τον ελληνικό χώρο», στο Μουσείο, επικοινωνία και νέες τεχνολογίες – Πρακτικά Α΄ Διεθνούς Συνεδρίου Μουσειολογίας, Τμήμα Πολιτισμικής Τεχνολογίας και Επικοινωνίας/Πανεπιστήμιο Αιγαίου, Μυτιλήνη, 217-223.. Πληροφόρησς Στόχος του μουσείου δεν είναι η απλή έκθεση αντικειμένων, αλλά η παρουσίαση και η σύνθεση συλλογώνΓια τον ορισμό της συλλογής βλ. Γκάζη Α. Νούσια Τ., Αρχαιολογία στον Ελληνικό χώρο: Μουσειολογία, μέριμνα για τις αρχαιότητες, ΕΑΠ, Πάτρα, 2003, 42-45 , με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να αναδεικνύεται ο καλλιτεχνικός χαρακτήρας των εκθεμάτων όποτε αυτό απαιτείται, αλλά και το γνωστικό πολιτισμικό τους περιεχόμενο. Έτσι, απαιτείται ειδική μέριμνα για τα κείμενα που συνοδεύουν τα εκθέματα, εξαρχής στον σχεδιασμό της λειτουργίας του μουσείουΠερισσότερα για τη λειτουργική χρήση των κειμένων στα μουσεία, βλ. Γκάζη Α. – Νικηφορίδου Α., 2004, «Κείμενα για μουσεία και εκθέσεις: προβληματισμός, μεθοδολογία, μελέτη περίπτωσης», στο Μουσειολογία τ. 2, 1-50. Τα κείµενα περιλαµβάνουν στοιχεία για όλες τις κατηγορίες επισκεπτών και αναπτύσσονται βάσει παραµέτρων που ενισχύουν τις αρχές της εκπαιδευτικής και επικοινωνιακής πολιτικής του μουσείου. Τα κείµενα αποτελούν σηµαντικό τµήµα τόσο της επικοινωνίας των επισκεπτών µε την έκθεση, οι οποίοι σε πολλές περιπτώσεις βασίζονται στη γλώσσα για καλύτερη κατανόηση και ερµηνεία των εκθεμάτων που βλέπουν. Έτσι ενισχύεται ο κοινωνικός παράγοντας που σε κάθε περίπτωση υποστηρίζει την άντληση γνωστικού περιεχομένου από την επιτόπια επίσκεψηΟι επισκέπτες συνήθως επιλέγουν αποσπάσµατα των κειµένων, τα οποία συζητούν, παράγοντας μια κοινωνική διάσταση στη λειτουργία της επίσκεψης. Για το κοινωνικό πλαίσιο στη συνολικότερη εµπειρία της επίσκεψης και στη µάθηση βλ., Falk, J. and Dierking, L., 2000, Learning from Museums: Visitor Experiences and the Making of Meaning, Altamira Press – American Association for State and Local History, Walnut Creek.. Έχει παρατηρηθεί πως ενίοτε οι γονείς χρησιµοποιούν τα κείµενα, για να µεταφέρουν πληροφορίες στα παιδιά τους και τα θεωρούν απαραίτητα, προκειµένου να καλύψουν τα δικά τους γνωστικά κενά. Υπό αυτές τις προϋποθέσεις τα κείμενα που συνοδεύουν τα εκθέματα είναι γραμμένα σε απλή και κατανοητή γλώσσα, χωρίς ωστόσο να υποβιβάζουν την αξία της πληροφορίαςΓκάζη-Νικηφορίδου, 2004, ό.π., 9. Κοινωνία, διαδίκτυο Βασική παράμετρο των εργασιών ενός σύγχρονου μουσείου αποτελεί και η κοινωνική διάσταση της λειτουργίας του, η επικοινωνία με το κοινό, η ερμηνεία και η μετάδοση του περιεχομένου των συλλογών τουΒλ. Νικόνανου Ν. 2004, «Η οργάνωση της επικοινωνιακής πολιτικής ενός μουσείου και ο ρόλος της μουσειοπαιδαγωγικής», στο Μουσείο, επικοινωνία και νέες τεχνολογίες – Πρακτικά Α΄ Διεθνούς Συνεδρίου Μουσειολογίας, Τμήμα Πολιτισμικής Τεχνολογίας και Επικοινωνίας/Πανεπιστήμιο Αιγαίου, Μυτιλήνη 86-90.. Εκτός, λοιπόν, από τις ξεναγήσεις, το μουσείο θα έπρεπε να παρέχει εκπαιδευτικές δυνατότητες σε ειδικά διασκευασμένα τεχνοπάρκα του, επιμορφωτικά σεμινάρια και προγράμματα εκπαίδευσης από απόσταση με εκδόσεις CD-ROM και εκπαιδευτική παρουσία στο διαδίκτυο. Μέ αυτόν τον τρόπο, πέραν των επιτόπιων επισκέψεων στις συλλογές ενός μουσείου, ο περιηγητής του διαδικτύου μπορεί να πλοηγηθεί σε επιλεγμένες περιοχές ενός τόπου που παρουσιάζουν πολιτισμικό ενδιαφέρον ή να αντλήσει πληροφορίες για εικονικές εκθέσεις. Οι σύγχρονες εφαρμογές παρέχουν στον χρήστη τη δυνατότητα αλληλεπίδρασης με τρισδιάστατα μοντέλα εδάφους και την άντληση δεδομένων για μνημεία οχυρωματικής αρχιτεκτονικής, για παράδειγμα, ή χώρους πολιτισμικού και ιστορικού ενδιαφέροντοςΓια την πραγματική εφαρμογή ενός τέτοιου προγράμματος βλ. Τσιτούρη Αμ., 2004, «Πολιτισμικές διαδρομές στο διαδίκτυο και χάρτης κινδύνων για τα μνημεία» στο Μουσείο, επικοινωνία και νέες τεχνολογίες – Πρακτικά Α΄ Διεθνούς Συνεδρίου Μουσειολογίας, Τμήμα Πολιτισμικής Τεχνολογίας και Επικοινωνίας/Πανεπιστήμιο Αιγαίου, Μυτιλήνη, 68-71.. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αρχαιολογία *Χώροι Τέχνης Ελλάδας *Χώροι Τέχνης Γης *Μουσεία Ελλάδας *Μουσεία Γης Βιβλιογραφία *Γκάζη Α.-Νούσια Τ., 2003, Αρχαιολογία στον Ελληνικό χώρο: Μουσειολογία, μέριμνα για τις αρχαιότητες, ΕΑΠ, Πάτρα. *Γκάζη Α.–Νικηφορίδου Α., 2004, «Κείμενα για μουσεία και εκθέσεις: προβληματισμός, μεθοδολογία, μελέτη περίπτωσης», στο Μουσειολογία τ. 2. *Duggan A. J., «Training professional museum curators», Museums Journal, 69 (June 1969) *Falk, J. and Dierking, L., Learning from Museums: Visitor Experiences and the Making of Meaning, Altamira Press – American Association for State and Local History, (Walnut Creek, 2000). *Holm St. A., 1991, Facts and Artefacts. How to document a museum collection, Cambridge, ICOM Code of Professional Ethics, 1990. *Νικόνανου Ν., 2004, «Η οργάνωση της επικοινωνιακής πολιτικής ενός μουσείου και ο ρόλος της μουσειοπαιδαγωγικής», στο Μουσείο, επικοινωνία και νέες τεχνολογίες – Πρακτικά Α΄ Διεθνούς Συνεδρίου Μουσειολογίας, Τμήμα Πολιτισμικής Τεχνολογίας και Επικοινωνίας/Πανεπιστήμιο Αιγαίου, Μυτιλήνη. *Neustupny, J., «Museology as an Academic Discipline», στο MuWop, I (1980). *Οικονόμου Ανδρομάχη, 2004, «Ανθρωπολογική έρευνα και εθνογραφικά μουσεία: παραδείγματα από τον ελληνικό χώρο», στο Μουσείο, επικοινωνία και νέες τεχνολογίες – Πρακτικά Α΄ Διεθνούς Συνεδρίου Μουσειολογίας, Τμήμα Πολιτισμικής Τεχνολογίας και Επικοινωνίας/Πανεπιστήμιο Αιγαίου, Μυτιλήνη. *''Registration step by step: when an object enters the museum'', στο ανάκτηση 020405 *Τσιτούρη Αμ., 2004, «Πολιτισμικές διαδρομές στο διαδίκτυο και χάρτης κινδύνων για τα μνημεία» στο Μουσείο, επικοινωνία και νέες τεχνολογίες – Πρακτικά Α΄ Διεθνούς Συνεδρίου Μουσειολογίας, Τμήμα Πολιτισμικής Τεχνολογίας και Επικοινωνίας/ Πανεπιστήμιο Αιγαίου, Μυτιλήνη. *Woodhead P., 1978, Museum Studies. A Guide to Library Resources in Leicester University, Leicester. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *